Since organic electroluminescent elements (which may hereinafter also be referred to as “elements” or “organic EL elements”) are capable of high-luminance light emitting using low voltage driving, they have been actively researched and developed. The organic electroluminescent elements have an organic layer between a pair of electrodes, and utilize, for light emitting, energy of the exciton generated as a result of recombination of the electron injected from a cathode and the hole injected from an anode in the organic layer. Since the organic electroluminescent elements can be provided as an element having diverse light emitting wavelengths, and have a high response speed and are relatively thin and light-weight, it is expected that they can be employed in a wide range of applications. Above all, it is important to develop the development of an organic electroluminescent element having high color purity and luminous efficiency is important in applications with full-color displays and the like, and the results of studies on various research and development have been reported.
PTL 1 describes that a light emitting material having a structure having a benzene ring fused via a 5-membered ring containing a carbon atom, silicon atom or germanium atom in addition to a fused ring having up to 60 carbon atoms is excellent in thermal stability, luminous color, solubility, and luminous efficiency. The fused ring having up to 60 carbon atoms further contains a pyrene ring. This literature has a description of a compound having the following structure, in which the light emitting wavelength described in the solution state is from 455 nm to 490 nm, as a specific example, but does not have a description of the light emitting wavelength in an organic electroluminescent element.

Furthermore, PTL 2 describes that a specific compound having a wide range of cyclic structures containing a pyrene ring is excellent in stability and solubility, and is capable of being used as a blue host material. This literature has a description of a compound having the following structure as a specific example in Examples.
